


softly

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24898288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In which Renjun is late to work and his boyfriends are too adorable.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 153
Collections: Anonymous





	softly

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: person a is about to leave for work. person b asks them if they’ve forgotten anything, and person a gives them a kiss. person b opens their hand to reveal person a’s keys/wallet/etc., saying “I meant this, but thanks”.

Throwing the blankets on the floor, Renjun ran across the room and closed the bathroom door behind him with no second thoughts. His heart was racing against his chest as his fingers trembled while trying to brush his teeth, take his shirt off, put a _new_ shirt on, and brush his hair at the same time.

“ _W-what…?_ ” A voice, groggily, sounded from outside the bathroom, thought it was muffled by the door.

Renjun paid no attention to what he managed to hear, groaning in frustration when his arm got stuck in the shirt and he lost precious seconds trying to get it out.

“Fucking fuck… fuck… fuck… _fuck…_ ” Renjun whispered, still trying to fix his hair.

He almost knocked his toothbrush on the floor, managing to save it on the last second, but then his feet got tangled on the pair of pants laying around, making him almost trip and slam his elbow on the edge of the sink. Hah. What an _amazing_ start of the day.

Opening the door and almost flying to the closet, this time he managed to truly trip himself and he fell on the floor while trying to put some socks and his belt at the same time.

“Ughhh.” Renjun groaned, using his sitting position to finish with the socks. He got up while raising his pants, succeeding in buckling his belt.

“Injunnie…?” A voice, coming from his side, croaked out. Renjun looked down from trying to put his tie in a knot and met Jaemin’s sleepy face, eyes almost closed and just open enough to see him. On the bed by his side, Jeno was with his face almost all hidden against Jaemin’s back, their legs tangled. “What…?”

“I’m late,” Renjun whispered, finishing with the tie, and grabbing his blazer from the closet. “Just go back to sleep.” He bent down to kiss Jaemin quickly on the forehead, leaning forward to kiss Jeno--who had started to stir with the movements of Jaemin and the noise in the bedroom--on the cheek.

“Won’t… Won’t you eat?” Jaemin said, rubbing his face with his hands and yawning loudly, making Jeno whine and move a little more.

“No… time…” Renjun huffed, trying to silently run across the room. The last thing he wanted was to wake Jeno up with his noise. He pulled his phone from where it was charging, beside the bed, wincing with the noise it made.

“ _No!_ ” Jaemin whispered in a reproachful tone, frowning his face, and sitting up. “You need to eat something,” he said patting down his hair. The frown slipped from his face and he pouted towards Renjun. “Go eat something… _please_ ~” he started to whine and Renjun broke out from his stupor, shaking his head and moving towards the door, leaving the bedroom as quickly as he could before Jaemin did anything else.

He knew how weak he was whenever Jaemin started to talk while looking at him with _those_ eyes.

In the kitchen, Renjun stuffed a plain piece of bread in his mouth and almost choked when he tried to down a cup of water.

“Baby… Babyyy…” a voice came from outside the kitchen and Jeno walked in when Renjun had managed to successfully not kill himself on bread, though he was coughing his lungs out and downing another cup of water. Jeno ruffled his hair and yawned loudly, his glasses slipping down on the bridge of his nose.

“Jeno-ya,” Renjun said, affection dripping from every word before he stuffed his mouth with a banana and talked with his mouth full. “Go sleep… You need to… Up until… Late…”

Jeno made a noise from the back of his throat but didn’t answer, stretching his arms out and yawning once again.

Renjun washed his hands and moved towards the other man, kissing him quickly when Jeno puckered his lips when Renjun approached. Quickly, he slipped away from Jeno’s grabby hands and went to grab a coat from close to the door.

“I missed the alarm today,” Renjun complained, bending down to put on his shoes. He heard the sound of Jeno’s footsteps approaching him. “The worst day to something like this to happen but…” he sighed defeated and straightened out, looking Jeno in the eye. “Have a good day today, love. Go and try to rest a little more with Jaeminnie—ah, and do tell him I ate _something_.” He patted the sleepy young man softly on the top of his head and couldn’t help letting a small smile appear on his face.

“Aren’t you... forgetting anything?” Jeno asked, eyes big and shining, his lips curled in a small smile as he tilted his head to the side.

Renjun patted his pockets down, frowning. “Hmm?” But then he chuckled, eyes softening. “Oh, Jeno,” Renjun said. He shuffled a little and lifted his hands to Jeno’s cheek, caressing it slightly, before brushing their lips together. “If you wanted another kiss you just needed to ask.”

“Baby,” Jeno said, pecking him again, his eyes crinkled in delight. “Your wallet.” Another kiss. “It’s on the kitchen table.”

Renjun faltered for a while before he sprinted to grab his wallet, not having time to pause and recompose himself before coming face to face with Jeno again; he was sure he was flushing and would be teased mercilessly for that. Thankfully, Jeno had opened the front door already for him.

“Cute,” Jeno mumbled. Renjun huffed, hugging his coat closer to his body. He patted down his pockets to make sure he wasn’t forgetting anything else.

“Not one word,” Renjun muttered, knowing that the moment he stepped outside Jeno would tell Jaemin and their group chat would be flooded with texts and emojis.

Jeno made no promises and only kept smiling wide, too happy for someone who had just woke up, in Renjun’s opinion. But happiness was a good look on Jeno, and Renjun needed to avoid his gaze because it certainly couldn’t be good for his heart to be pounding so much all the time.

“Until later, baby,” Jeno said, watching him leave.


End file.
